Cynder's Taste of Fame
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Inspired by Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame. Cynder is on her way to a TV studio to host her own cooking show, but her car broke down and Cynder must get money to have it towed. Will Cynder get to the studio on time? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, Spyro the Dragon fans out there, here's the first chapter to my first Spyro the Dragon crossover, Cynder's Taste of Fame.**

**Spyro: But I won't be in these stories until later in Cynder's True Love.**

**Cynder: And I will be a human instead of a dragon.**

**Me: Right, this story was inspired by the app, Emily's Taste of Fame. So here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Rosamond's, Day 1**

Outside a restaurant known as Rosamond's, there was a wrecked car and two friends came out. One was a woman with long black hair tied to a downside ponytail that reached the top of her back and she wore a white dress with a black and white apron. The other was a man with red hair and brown eyes with a yellow and red shirt and red jeans. Their names were Cynder and Flame. When the friends came into Rosamond's, they were a mess and a woman brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a purple and red shirt came to them. She seemed to be the owner.  
"What are we going to do now?" Cynder asked.  
"We'll work something out," Flame said.  
"Now what's all this consternation about?" the owner asked.  
"I'm sorry, it's just our car just crashed," Cynder said.  
"Oh my! I'll give you some drinks," the owner said. "I'm afraid the nearest garage is my nephew's in Warfang village and towing your car there will cost a fortune."  
"I don't have that kind of money!" Cynder yelled and cried.  
"What if you stay here just until you make enough to tow your car," the owner said.  
"Really? Thank you so much," Cynder said. "You're so kind and I don't even know your name."  
"The name's Rosamond, and it's no bother really, you'd be helping me out," the owner said. "You two rest up, we'll start in the morning." The next day, only Cynder came in. She told Rosamond that Flame hurt his knee, so he couldn't work today. So Cynder started her first day alone because Emilie had some work to do. When the day ended, Cynder went to check on Flame.

**Rosamond's, Day 2**

The next day, Flame came in and his knee seemed to feel much better.  
"Cynder, could you please look out for some packages I mail-ordered?" Flame asked.  
"Of course Flame, how many packages should I expect?" Cynder asked.  
"Around eight, but it's my clothes and they are super important to me," Flame said.  
"Eight? This rural life isn't for you, is it?" Cynder laughed.  
"Make fun all you want, at least I will have some decent clothes!" Flame said. Finally Cynder agreed to watch out for any packages that come in during her shift. When the day ended, Flame came back in and was happy that his clothes were here and thanked Cynder.  
"No problem at all, Flame," Cynder said.  
"Cool, they also brought this catalog, I'd really like to spruce up the place," Flame said.  
"You never change, Flame," Cynder said. So Cynder and Flame went back to their hotel.

**Rosamond's, Day 3**

The next day, Emilie finally came in to help clean the tables.  
"My paperwork is finally done," Rosamond said. "And I've heard you done a good job."  
"Thank you, I really like working in a drive-thru," Cynder said.  
"Let me help by cleaning the tables for you," Emilie said. Cynder agreed to let Rosamond help and began the her third day at the restaurant. Then a woman with orange hair and green eye and wearing a red dress came in, worried. She said she lost the pearls for her necklace. Cynder agreed to help her and got all the pearls. Cynder got all of the pearls and gave them to the woman, Kate. When the day ended, Cynder went back to her hotel with Flame.

**Rosamond's, Day 4**

The next day, Cynder was trying to work when the phone rang.  
"Cynder?" an old, raspy and grumpy voice asked.  
"Yes, this is Cynder," Cynder said.  
"Cynder, you were supposed to be here three days ago!" the man on the phone yelled.  
"Yes I'm sorry, my car broke down," Cynder said.  
"Does it sound like I care?" the man yelled. "You were supposed to be tested at the studio! No lingering in the past, I've sent the post man to pick up the items I call out...you have two and a half minutes to give them to the postman and after that he'll leave.  
"Hey, Cynder, I'm here to pick up some products," the postman, Tomas, said. But Cynder was worried because she was confused about what to do while picking up the products while working, but the man on the phone still didn't care. Finally Cynder agreed and made time to get the stuff to Tomas. When Cynder was done, the man on the line didn't congratulate her, he just told Cynder to come to the studio in two weeks and hung up. Cynder was mad.  
"Who was that? He didn't sound too nice," Rosamond said.  
"That was Victor Von Meeks. He's the channel four studio boss and you can't blame him, he's a really busy guy," Cynder said.  
"Why did he need you?" Rosamond asked.  
"You're looking at the hostess of the new cooking show, 'Cynder's Taste of Fame'," Cynder said.  
"Really? How cool!" Rosamond said. "So THAT was where you were going?  
"Yes, it's all so exciting," Cynder said. So Cynder and Rosamond continued their shift until the day ended.

**Rosamond's, Day 5**

The next day, Cynder saw a broken table, which shocked her.  
"What happened?" Cynder asked.  
"We've had a break in," Rosamond said. "But nothing was stolen...probably just some kids. They did break a table though, I can't seem to fix it." Cynder decided to help fix the table and fixed it as the day progressed until the day was over.

**Rosamond's, Day 6**

When Cynder came back to the restaurant, Flame came in with a camera.  
"What's the matter, Flame?" Cynder asked.  
"I just realized you haven't had any media training," Flame said.  
"I think I'll manage, Flame," Cynder said.  
"Oh, no, that just won't do," Flame said. "I'll pretend to be the press. Follow me around so I can take your picture." Cynder refused at first, but Flame said it was required to have media training when on TV. So throughout the day, Flame helped shoot pictures so Cynder can have the training she needs. The pictures went perfectly and Flame said that Cynder will be amazing on the press. So Cynder continued her shift until the day ended.

**Rosamond's, Day 7**

The next day, Rosamond was excited.  
"He's coming here! Of all places, here!" Rosamond yelled.  
"Who is coming here?" Cynder asked.  
"The best Vincent Meyers impersonator in the world!" Rosamond said.  
"I'm no impersonator, I'm the real Vincent," Vincent said.  
"Doesn't he look handsome?" Rosamond asked.  
"Rosamond, control yourself!" Cynder said. "Mr. Meyers, what brings you here?" Vincent said he has come to entertain Cynder's costumers so they won't get impatient which Cynder agreed since she still needs the money to tow her car. So Cynder went through the whole day with the help of Vincent until the day ended.

**Rosamond's, Day 8**

The next day, Tomas came in for a delivery.  
"Cynder, Victor sent you this contract. Could you sign it?" Tomas asked.  
"Sure, in the meantime can I get you something to eat?" Cynder asked.  
"I'd love some of your chocolate waffles," Tomas said. "Don't tell my wife, though...she put me on a diet."  
"I'm really bad at keeping secrets," Cynder said. This surprised Tomas so much he choked on the waffle he ate. So Cynder did the Heimlich maneuver to stop Tomas from choking. Finally, Cynder got the waffle out of Tomas throat and he thanked Cynder. Cynder said Tomas was lucky that she knew the Heimlich. So Cynder continued the day until the day ended.

**Rosamond's, Day 9**

The next day, Cynder was trying to work but she was really tired so she couldn't walk fast.  
"You look tired," Rosamond said.  
"I am...I couldn't sleep last night, I'm just too excited," Cynder said.  
"Then you should really taste these chocolates," Rosamond said.  
"Wow, they're great," Cynder said. "I feel more energetic already."  
"Yeah, it's too bad that the candy shop might close soon," Rosamond said.  
"Why?" Cynder asked.  
"The owner can't really own it anymore since his son left," Rosamond said. This disappointed Cynder because those chocolates were so delicious. Rosamond said to keep the chocolates so they can give Cynder some energy throughout the day. So Cynder continued the day and ate the chocolates whenever she got tired until the day ended.

**Rosamond's, Day 10**

The next day, Rosamond got off the phone.  
"I just got off the phone with my nephew, Tristan, and he'll be here today to collect the car," Rosamond said.  
"That's great news! Thank you so much for letting me work and stay here," Cynder said. "Come to think of it, where am I going to stay now?"  
"No worries, my nephew has an old farm where you can stay until your car is finished," Rosamond said.  
"That's a relief, I'm sure I'll like it there," Cynder said. So Cynder began the day until a young man with auburn hair, blue eyes and a messy jumpsuit came in. He said he was the one to fix Cynder and Flame's car. But to do this, he needs the right tools. So Cynder gave Tristan the tools he needed and when the day ended, Tristan came in one more time.  
"All fixed and ready to go," Tristan said.  
"Thank you so much, Rosamond," Cynder said.  
"Don't be silly, I'll miss you around here," Rosamond said. "But at least I'll still have Vincent around. Cynder?"  
"Yes?" Cynder asked.  
"Can you maybe help Tristan et his farm up and running while you're there?" Rosamond asked.  
"That sounds like it could be fun," Cynder said. So Cynder and Rosamond said their goodbyes and Cynder and Tristan left.

* * *

**Me: Phew, took me all day, but that's okay writing takes a lot of work.**

**Spyro: This is cool, Emilie, I guess it's true that people say you're a good writer.**

**Cynder: We even read your Sonic the Hedgehog stories, they were awesome.**

**Me: Thanks, I like my Sonic stories as well. It was fun to write them. It would be a dark day if I lose them. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tristan's Farm, Day 1**

When Cynder, Flame and Tristan got to the farm, Tristan took Cynder to the back where the restaurant was.  
"Here we are," Tristan said.  
"Wow, you own this farm?" Cynder asked.  
"Yup, but I haven't paying much attention to it," Tristan said. "I'm better at being a mechanic than being a farmer."  
"Would it be alright if I try to fix up the place?" Cynder asked.  
"Sure, go nuts," Tristan said. So Cynder cleaned everything up while Flame left to look around for a while. Then an old woman came which got Cynder's attention. The woman asked Cynder if the farm was open to sell products. Cynder said yes which made the woman happy because the next store was many blocks away. Then she left to tell everyone that the shop was open as Cynder began her first day until the day ended.

**Tristan's Farm Day 2**

kids scared Annabelle," Tristan said. "She won't give any milk until she's calm."  
"Let me see," Cynder said and rubbed Annabelle's back. It helped Annabelle calm down a little. So throughout the day, Cynder rubbed Annabelle's back whenever she had time until the cow was completely calm. So Cynder kept up with her shift until the day ended.

**Tristan's Farm Day 3**

The next day, a young woman with white hair and blue eyes and wearing a green jumpsuit came in.  
"Is Tristan around?" the woman asked.  
"I'm sorry, he's at the garage," Cynder said.  
"Oh...I thought he would be here," the woman said.  
"You can stay and wait here if you want," Cynder said.  
"Oh no, I'd just be in your way," the woman said.  
"I'm sure you won't be, you could even help around here," Cynder said. The woman, Flashwing, agreed to do it because she always wanted to work on a farm someday. So Flashwing helped Cynder clean the tables. Then later that day, Flashwing asked Cynder to help her look for some blueberries for Tristan because he really loved them. Cynder agreed and got ten of them like Flashwing requested. When the day ended, Tristan came in to talk to Cynder.  
"Cynder, did you know...hey, Flashwing," Tristan said and blushed.  
"Hi, Tristan," Flashwing said and blushed, too.  
"Flashwing found these berries for you, Tristan," Cynder said.  
"Yes I did, I've been helping Cynder out on the farm," Flashwing said.  
"I didn't know you liked farm life," Tristan said.  
"There is a lot you don't know about me," Flashwing said. So the three went back inside.

**Tristan's Farm Day 4**

The next day, Cynder was working at the farm when a young woman came by with some children.  
"Can I help you?" Cynder asked.  
"Yes, we're having a small birthday," the woman said. "Kids, would you tell the lovely lady what you want?" So Cynder gave the kids the things they wanted until the party was over. The kids thanked Cynder and the woman said Cynder would make a wonderful mother someday. This made Cynder blush because she never thought of being a mother. Then the woman and the kids left as Cynder continued her shift until the day ended.

**Tristan's Farm Day 5**

The next day, after Cynder and Flashwing started the day, a dog came in.  
"Look Cynder, a dog," Flashwing said.  
"Aw, he looks hungry," Cynder said. "Let's give him some scraps." So throughout the day, Cynder gave the dog some scraps until he had enough. The dog was happy afterwards and Cynder continued her day until the day ended.

**Tristan's Farm Day 6**

The next day, while Cynder was cleaning the counter, the chicken laid a golden egg. Flashwing giggled.  
"That's not actually a golden egg...through the laying process on this farm, the chickens occasionally lay shiny eggs," Flashwing said.  
"I feel kind of stupid now," Cynder said.  
"Don't! They are considered good luck," Flashwing said. "You can give them to any person who orders an egg to get an extra tip." Cynder picked up six eggs throughout the day and like Flashwing said, the customers who got the eggs got Cynder a good tip. Then the day ended later on.

**Tristan's Farm Day 7**

The next day, Tristan came in for updates.  
"Wow, this place is looking better than ever," Tristan said.  
"Thank you, Tristan," Cynder said.  
"I've got good news for you," Tristan said.  
"What's that?" Cynder asked.  
"The parts I ordered are coming today," Tristan said. "But they will deliver them here at the farm, eight packages in total." Cynder agreed to accept the packages during her shift. After the day ended, Cynder went to give the parts to Tristan so he can fix the car.

**Tristan's Farm Day 8**

The next day, Cynder was cleaning when an old man wearing green and white with white hair came in, demanding milk.  
"That's not a very nice way of asking for something, is it Terrador?" Flashwing asked.  
"I'm the customer, so I AM KING!" Terrador yelled.  
"Milk coming up," Cynder said.  
"I need ten bottles, and make sure they're fresh..." Terrador said. "And try not to drop any." So Cynder gave Terrador ten bottles but he left without thanking Cynder. Flashwing said Terrador was having issues lately because he and his granddaughter, Louise, weren't talking to each other. Cynder said she heard and that the candy shop will be closing down soon because Louise worked at the counter. But since that argument they had, Terrador had to own the shop by himself. It disappointed Cynder because those chocolates she ate while at Rosamond's were so good. So Cynder continued the day until it ended.

**Tristan's Farm Day 9**

The next day, Flame came in with a phone in his ear. It was Victor.  
"Cynder speaking," Cynder said.  
"Are you on your way here?" Victor asked.  
"Almost," Cynder said.  
"ALMOST?" Victor yelled.  
"Yes, my car isn't fixed yet," Cynder said. This made Victor furious and told Cynder to come to the studio in two weeks or Cynder's chance on TV is over. Cynder promised to be there and Victor hung up. Cynder and Flame thought that Victor was quite a handful. So Flame went to think about the adventures he and Cynder had in the past while Cynder began the day. When the day ended, Flame came back in.  
"You're a real friend, Cynder," Flame said. "And I'm glad we're on this trip together."  
"I'm glad about that, too, Flame," Cynder said.  
"Again I come bringing good news," Tristan said. "Your car will be ready tomorrow. I thought you'd be happy..."  
"I am, but I was also starting to like it here," Cynder said.  
"Don't be silly...this place will still be here when you're a star," Flame said.  
"That's true, but who is going to run the farm?" Cynder asked. Then Flashwing came and said she will work at the farm instead, but she'll be needing help. So Cynder decided to show Flashwing the ropes to working on the farm tomorrow during her shift.

**Tristan's Farm Day 10**

The next day, Flashwing was late because there was a lot of commotion in town because the candy shop was closing.  
"What? Why?" Cynder yelled.  
"Terrador was mumbling that it just wasn't working out by himself," Flashwing said.  
"But everyone here loves the candy shop," Cynder said.  
"Yes, but there's not much you can do," Flashwing said.  
"We'll see about that," Cynder said. "Let's get your training done first. And then I'll check out what's happening at the candy shop." So Cynder and Flashwing went through the whole shift and whenever Flashwing asked to show her how to do something, Cynder did that to help. When the day ended, Flashwing said she got everything.  
"That's great! You're picking this up really fast," Cynder said. "I have to go now if I still want to save the candy shop."  
"But don't you have to go to the TV studio?" Flashwing asked.  
"I still have more than one week to figure out a solution to Terrador's problem," Cynder said. "At least it's comforting to know you're running this place."  
"Thank you, Cynder, for trusting me to run the farm," Flashwing said.  
"Sure, I don't want to stand in the way of love..." Cynder said.  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Flashwing said, blushing.  
"Sure you don't," Cynder said. "Bye, Flashwing."  
"Bye, Cynder," Flashwing said. So Cynder went to save the candy shop.


End file.
